A crazy vacation
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: Kogoro Mouri and Derek Shepard organized a vacation for the entire summer in Los Angeles. What will happen? Pairings: Arizona/Lauren, Heiji/Kazuha, Takagi/Satou, Vermouth/Kir, Teddy/Addie, Mere/Derek, Cri/Owen and Others. Vermouth/Teddy friendship. Enjoy!
1. The vacation part 1

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo and some people are waiting for their plane to arriva at Beika National Airport. Detective Kogoro Mouri, his daughter Ran and his ex wife Eri Kisaki, is ready to fly to Hawaii, precisely Honolulu.

With them, Sonoko Suzuki and Makoto Kyogoku, doctor Hiroshi Agasa with the Detective Boys Team Ayumi Yoshida, Genta Kojima, Mitsuhiko Tsuguraya, Ai Haibara/Shiho Miyano and the absolute genious Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudoh, the great and famous Student Detective, the best of the entire Japan; the Police group with Miwako Satou, Wataru Takagi, Juzo Megure and his wife Midori, Ninzaburo Shiratori with his girlfriend Sumiko Kobayashi, Conan and his friends' teacher, Chiba, Yumi Miyamoto, Jugo and Sango Yokomizo, Ginzo Nakamori, Shintaro Chaki, Misao Yamamura, Heizo Hattori with his son Heiji, Ginshiro Toyama with his daughter Kazuha, the spouses Kansuke Yamato and Yui Uehara.

The FBI group with James Black, the spouses Jodie Sterling and Shuichi Akai, Andre Camel and Hidemi Hondou/Kir, with her brother Eisuke and, with all of the surprises, Chris Vineyard, alias Vermouth, coming for Kir's insistance and the company ended with the arrive of Yusaku and Yukiko Kudoh.

"Hey! Have you called our friends in Los Angeles?" Asked Eri to Kogoro.

"Yes. I'm not an idiot! It was the first thing I've did yesterday!" Replied the Detective "Derek Shepard will come to take us to the airport!"

"Well." Said the lawyer, clapping her hands "I'm going to the bar for a drink. Are someone coming with me?"

Eri goes toward the airport's bar with Megure, Camel, Sonoko, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha and the Detective Boys. But here's some nerves full up on the skin. Vermouth was very angry with Eisuke. She felt pure angry toward Kir's twin.

"You're an idiot! Kir told you to keep your trolleys here and you left them in that corner, away from us!" Shouted the blonde "Go and take them HERE!"

"Y-Y-Yes." Answered the boy, running to catch the trolleys.

"Don't be so rude with him." Said Hidemi "He is a little careless. He isn't a bad guy, give him a bit of faith."

"Just a BIT? Are you sure?" Asked the blonde, concerned, shocked.

"Why don't you go to buy something to drink?"

The blonde goes toward the bar, looking badly at Eisuke and Hidemi smiled a bit. This is going to be a hard vacation for her.

Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, Derek Shepard arrived with his wife Meredith Grey and their children Zola and Bailey to Addison Montgomery's house "Hi! Hey, your children are very beautiful!" Said the redhead, looking at Zola and baby Bailey.

"Yes, they are!" Said Meredith "Will you show us your private beach?"

"Yeah, come with me!"

Addison lead them outside her home to a very big beach, where there were twenty bungalows "Wow, great!" Said Derek "You've did a great work! And I can see a fencing who separe your private beach from the public's."

"Yeah. And I bought those pre-constructed bungalows for my friends! But speaking of friends, are Kogoro and the others coming?"

"Yes. They will be here tomorrow, in the late afternoon. Kogoro called me yesterday."

"Good!" Answered Addie "The others arrived a few minutes before you."

And, outside the bungalows, ready in their swimsuits, the other surgeons of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, with a very happy Cristina Yang who runned towards them with her red bikini on, under a green pareo "Hey, you're finally here!"

"Yeah! What's our bungalow?" Asked Meredith and Cristina pointed to the bungalow next to hers and Owen's.

With Cristina and Owen Hunt arrived Mark Sloan, partnered with Lexie Grey, the family composed by Arizona Robbins, Callie Torres and little Sofia, Jackson Avery, April Kepner, Miranda Bailey with Ben Warren and her little Tuck, Richard Webber with Catherine Avery, Lauren Boswell, Teddy Altman, for Addison's happiness, Alex Karev with his Jo Wilson, Heather Brooks, Leah Murphy, Shane Ross and Stephanie Edwards.

The firsts who launched into the water were Sloan, Jackson, Ross, Cristina and Ben, while Teddy exited her bungalow with a blue bikini on who turned up Addison's attention "Hey, your jaw's dropped to the sand." Said Derek to his ex wife.

"Go to hell, Derek!" Answered Addison, embarassed, red like a tomato.

And tomorrow, they will be joined by their friends from Japan. What will happen?


	2. The vacation part 2

The next day, Addison and the other surgeons woke up early and had a light breakfast with some types of juices and toasts before change into the swimsuits and leaving the respective bungalows for entering the water.

"You're such an idiot!" Screamed April to Ross, who jumped next to her, splashing her all over "I'm a bit asleep! I'm tired."

"Have you worked hard with Jackson, last night?" Asked Sloan, smirking sensually to the girl.

"Y-Yes. So, let me calm for a moment."

"If you want to stay quiet, take place onto a deckchair and enjoy the morning sun." Said Lauren, wearing her white bikini, perfect on her honey colored skin "Or they never stop to splash you."

"Ok. Thank you!"

Lauren smiled, then she weared her sunglasses, who hide her eyes while she looked at Arizona and her sexy blue bikini, liking her lips delighted by the sight of the pediatric surgeon "Ball!" Shouted Karev and a ball hit April, who hissed in pain.

"Ouch!" Said April, touching her forehead "Who is the dork?"

"Brooks!"

"I've told you I'm not good at beach volley. I'm going into the water for a bath."

Meanwhile, on the plane, Kogoro was involved into a poker game with Satou, Vermouth and Yui, but he wasn't lucky "I win again!"

"Chris!" Said Yui, who doesn't know her identity as Vermouth "You're damn lucky!"

"Yes, I am! I win because I'm a poker expert! I... Um... I learned how to play for a role in an important movie!"

"I don't remember a role like this into a your movie." Said Yukiko and Vermouth looked badly at her.

Conan and his little friends are reading books or listening some music and the great Detective, settled next to Ran, was listening her mp3 "You know, Conan..." Started Ran "This is Shinichi's favourite song."

Conan's heart was pounding in his chest and his eyes softened "Really? This is a nice song."

"I think it too! At first, I didn't like it, but when Shinichi disappeared, I started to listen this song because it makes me able to remember everytime my Genius Detective, everywhere he is."

"Shinichi will think to you too, I'm sure!" Said the child and Ran, looking in his eyes, sees Shinichi's determination and passion. And for another time, she sees Shinichi in front of her eyes and not Conan Edogawa. But for her, this is an open eyes dream, because for many times, she had the proof of Conan isn't Shinichi.

Then Vermouth left her place into the poker match to Yumi for take her seat next to Hidemi. But the place was occupied "Go away, brat!" Said the blonde to Eisuke, who ran away, taking the seat next to Sango Yokomizo.

"You will be his nightmare."

"If he is too stupid, it isn't my fault!"

"He's young. One day, he will be more strong."

"You are twins, he's got your same age. But you aren't an idiot like him!" Explained Vermouth "You are... You..."

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"You're rambling! You're out of words. Incredible, just incredible!"

"S-Shout!" Screamed Vermouth, who felt herself blushing in front of Kir's smile. She always find it gorgeous and tender.

A couples of hours later, around five o'clock, the pilot told the passengers to lock the safety belts because they have to start the landing procedure and the our group was happy.

Their vacation in Los Angeles is going to start and Kogoro called Derek for coming to the airport and take them all...


	3. Feelings

When the airplane landed to Los Angeles International Airport, Kogoro find Derek at their terminal and the two old-time friend hugged happily "Hey, Kogoro! How are you? How's Eri and Ran?"

"I'm fine! I divorced from Erin few years ago and Ran is well, she's here too."

"I saw Eri. She's a beautiful woman."

"Yeah. And what about Addison?" Asked the Detective, reached by the others.

"We divorced five years ago. I'm married with Meredith now. You'll meet her at Addison's private beach, we're bungalow's neighbor!" Said the neurosurgeon, who knew Kogoro's friends.

Derek rent an autobus for riding his friends to the private beach and, when they arrived to their destination, he returned the vehicle to his owner. Finally the big vacation group is complete and the Detectives meets the Surgeons.

But when Teddy's eyes meet Vermouth's, the two staring at each other "I can't believe it." Whispered the cardiosurgeon "Oh my God. Chris. Chris Vineyard!" Said then, happy, running toward the blonde ex actress

"Teddy Altman. The best cardiosurgeon of the entire world."

"Oh, please! Don't embarrass me." Said Teddy, smiling tenderly "How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you seem fine too." Answered Vermouth, closing the space between them, while Teddy smiled at her and the others are still shocked, especially Addison and Kir "That redhead, Addison, has got eyes all for you."

"Like that brunette with the ponytail and azure eyes. She's staaring at you, I think she hates me."

"No, Hidemi won't hate you. Hate isn't a part of her character." Said, smiling a bit.

"You smiled, so you like her! This is a scoop!"

"Speak for yourself. You're going to cause an heart attack to Addison if you don't fuck her!"

"And what about you and Hidemi? Have you fucked her?"

"No. She's always with his stupid twin Eisuke. I'm searching for the good time."

"Good luck!"

"To you too." Said Vermouth, then the group from Japan find the respective bungalows with Addison's help and, after some minutes, the Detectives and the other friends arrived on the beach with the bathsuits on. Hidemi, Ran, Kazuha, Eri, Satou, Jodie and Yui showed a sexy bikini.

"Hey! What a wonderful bikini!" Said Conan to Ran, very caught by the delicious sight.

Kogoro blushed in front of Eri's red bikini, just like Akai, Heiji and Kansuke, Vermouth licked her lips when she saw Kir's blue one and Takagi fallen over the white sand, blood coming out of his nose "What a perv you are!" Said Vermouth, agreeing to Megure and Shiratori "Teddy, we need your experience here."

"What happened?" Asked Teddy.

"He wasn't ready for Satou's soft curves. And maybe for his..."

"Please, don't say it!" Shouted Kir, placing her righ hand over Vermouth's mouth "There are children here. Don't say THAT word!"

Vermouth stared into Kir's blue eyes, then she took the brunette's hand between hers "What do you give me, if I don't say that word?" Asked sensually and Kir blushed wildly "Answer me, Kir."

"W-Well... I don't know. W-What do you want?"

"I want an intimate part of you. I want to take the best part of your body!"

Kir blushed again, but Vermouth left her with a malicious smile, entering into the ocean for a bath with the Detective Boys, excepting Conan and Ai, Satou, Yui, Yumi, Chiba, Nakamori, Jugo Yokomizo, Kogoro, April, Jackson and Ross.

"The water is nice! Come on, join us!" Screamed April.

"The lunch is ready!" Said Addison and the first who reached the bungalow-kitchen, where there was the necessary for cooking and six tables, was Kogoro.

"What a delicious smell! I think you're an excellent chef, Addison!" Said the private Detective.

"Thank you. But you have to taste the food first."

But the food, a delicious spaghetti with a fruit salad and an ice cream, was really good "You're always a great chef!" Complimented Teddy.

"Oh, thank you. It makes me happy."

"You makes happy everyone's love you, Addie."

Addie blushed, while the other friends walks outside the bungalow for a little rest under the umbrellas or a little walk for the streets of Los Angeles. What will decide to do our Detectives and Surgeons?


End file.
